


That Wonderful Time of Year

by BreeZ_Claire



Series: As Days Go By [3]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bromance, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-16
Updated: 2013-01-16
Packaged: 2017-11-25 17:00:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/641129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BreeZ_Claire/pseuds/BreeZ_Claire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin celebrates his first Christmas with the prats.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Wonderful Time of Year

Merlin peered up from his desk to see Arthur working away in his office. He didn't have to look through the glass window to know that Arthur hadn't moved from his spot since one-thirty this afternoon and it was now almost midnight. What confused Merlin the most was that Arthur barely had any appointments today.

His schedule was practically empty (which was very rare but Arthur always liked to work extra hard when holidays approached so he could relax more when the time came) so now it seemed like he was just busying himself needlessly. He'd spent a few hours on the phone with Gwaine and Lance, which Merlin patched through, talking secretly about something but then just lounged around in his office. It got to the point where Merlin debated whether or not to ask if he could leave, but Arthur would just quirk an eyebrow and tell him to update the databases or confirm some appointments or file the Avalon account. Merlin rubbed his eyes, how much longer did he have to stay here?

"Still here huh? I guess I should've known." Merlin looked up to see one of his coworkers approach.

"Freya! Yeah, Arthur's been holed up in his office all afternoon after his morning meetings. I'd ask to leave but then I'd have no ride home in this snow storm." The brunette hissed and gave him a sympathetic look.

"On Christmas Eve too, of all days…" Merlin nodded but then realized the time.

"Yeah…hey, it's late, what are  _you_  still doing here? Is Morgana not letting you off either?" Morgana was Arthur's step-sister and just like Arthur, was one of the lead attorneys of the firm, soon to make senior partner or so Merlin was told. Their sibling rivalry often left the whole building shaking and the job of separating the two –less they tear each other apart over who's getting a particular case and scare away the client – fell on Merlin and Freya. It was good thing he got paid so well, or he might have had to ask for a raise on that duty alone.

Morgana was stunning in whatever she did, wherever she went, and whenever she was in the presence of clients, attorneys or anyone really. Even Merlin gapped like a guppy when he first saw those piercing green eyes and bright red lips. Actually, whenever she was visiting the floors everything seemed to come to a stand still.

Freya giggled, "No. Actually she was the one who had to practically throw me out of the office." Freya, in Merlin's opinion, worked much too hard and didn't deserve enough credit. She was a shy girl, but very bright and sweet.

"So then why aren't you spending your holiday here instead of at home?" Merlin smiled when he saw he girl blush slightly and ventured a confident smirk; being around Freya always made him feel that way. "I don't suppose you came to visit me instead, did you?"

"Merlin," Arthur's door creaked open and the man walked out with a handful of black folders. Why he used black folders instead of the typical office colour Merlin would never know. Something about identification or stupid like that; Arthur was quite strange in his organizing ways. "I need these accounts filed," he dropped half of them onto the assistant's desk and shoved the other half into the assistant himself, "and these numbers imputed into the database by Tuesday. I hope that's not too much work for you?" He turned then to smile at the young lady nearby. "Hello Freya, why aren't you enjoying your holiday at home?"

"Just running a few errands before I leave Mr. Pendragon. What about yourself, surely the president can't spend all of Christmas in the office?" Merlin gave her grateful smile.

"Ahh, but he can if he must." He smiled kindly and Merlin's face fell about a hundred feet. Freya shot him another sympathetic look. "I'm actually just finishing up and waiting for a call," and as if on cue, a loud generic ringing could be heard coming from his office. "Speak of the devil, excuse me." He promptly jogged back his office and closed the door. When it clicked shut the two looked at one another and laughed.

"Busy man."

"Oh yes," Merlin nodded seriously. "It takes quite a lot of concentration to shoot paper balls into the recycling bin all day long."

"Oh Merlin, I'm sure he's not that bad."

"Freya, the blinds are open. I see him spend an hour each morning doing nothing but drink coffee, read the newspaper and finish the crossword. The man may be a one hell of a lawyer but he is a lazy prat when no one's looking. Since when is it the assistant's job to pick up his boss's dry cleaning from the place across town?" He groaned and ran a hand down his face and prayed he'd get to be home soon.

"Well, maybe this can cheer you up." She handed him a small box wrapped in green and topped with a bright red bow.

"Freya, you shouldn't have." He flipped open the lid to find a small wooden hourglass. It was a very unique vintage style, and instead of normal wooden supports, large majestic dragons with ruby eyes held up the two round ends of the timekeeper. He tipped it to watch the golden sand fall inside the glass. "This is beautiful, thank you so much."

Freya beamed, "I'm glad you like it. When I saw it I knew right away that it was perfect for you and plus I know how you love mythology so I thought the dragons fit."

"It's wonderful Freya, thank you. I just wish I had something to give to you in return."

"Oh no, Merlin, it's alright really. Maybe one day…"

"Hmm?" Merlin was distracted by the golden grains of sand.

"Oh, nothing. And besides, looks like you'll be heading off sooner then you think." Freya smiled and nodded her head towards Arthur's office where the man was currently pulling on his jacket and packing up his things. "I should be heading home. Merry Christmas, Merlin."

"Merry Christmas, Freya!" Merlin waved as she crossed the office and disappeared into the elevator. He turned back, beaming at his new hourglass.

"Someone has a crush on you." Arthur said in a sing-song voice. Merlin just rolled his eyes.

"Oh shut up," He carefully placed the hourglass back into its velvet-lined box.

"And you like her back." Arthur smiled mockingly in a way that made Merlin positive this wasn't going to end anytime soon.

"I do not!" The young man rose out of his chair and began shrugging his jacket on. "I mean…yeah, maybe but..." Merlin ran his hand through his hair with a huff. "Freya is sweet and kind and smart and considerate…"

"And way out of your league?" Arthur mocked sympathy. When all he received was a shrug, he rolled his eyes. "Well, as hard as it is to believe –and believe me when I say it is— Freya seems to have taken quite a liking to you so why don't you just suck it up, be a man, and ask her to our New Year's party." He grabbed the assistant by the shoulders and began leading him towards to elevator until they were both heading down to the main lobby.

"We're having a New Year's party?" A look from Arthur made it obvious that it was a stupid question to ask. "Great. Just great. Oh wait, how am I supposed to ask her?" His heart began pounding in his chest. "I-is this like a date sort of thing or like a 'hey come to the party because I may or may not be into you' or – OH WAIT! What if Gwaine see's her and-and—" The ding from the elevator sounded more like a death sentence than anything else at that moment and Arthur, annoyed and tired, had to practically drag the shaking assistant out of the building and into the parking lot.

"Oh shut up you sad, sad little man. Besides, it looks like she already left so I guess you'll have to wait till Monday!" He slapped the boy on the back and signalled his driver to bring the car around.

"Oh God…" He wasn't sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

**xXx**

"- or what if she thinks it's just a casual party and meets someone else?"

"It's likely." Arthur's mouth twitched as they waited for the elevator to take them up to their floor.

"Arthur!"

He laughed, "Look Merlin, if it makes you feel any better I'll make sure Gwaine is kept preoccupied with other women, in fact, I'll make sure that any man that makes a step near your woman will be thrown out by the bouncer."

"She is  _not_ my woman!"

"Yet." Arthur winked at the same time the elevator binged, which only made his smirk grow wider. The two stepped onto their floor.

The long hallway stretched far to their left and far to their right and both led to dead ends, which could be seen when you stepped out. Across from the elevator was a gate-type doorway that protected another door behind it; double security for good reason. It was quite obvious to Merlin that whoever actually managed to break into their flat could die and rich man with just a leather sofa or one so-huge-how-the-hell-did-you-get-this-in-here television screen or probably even a cup.

It took Merlin almost half a year before he realized that it was okay to use the silver ware for eating and not to treat the coffee maker like it was made like a dried sandcastle that could crumble at any second. He guessed that was the upside with living with Arthur, Gwaine, and Lance; they didn't worry about material things because they could probably get a hundred more with a snap of their fingers. Rich prats.

Merlin ran his hand over his face, exhausted. "I can't believe we're having this discussion right now." He glanced at his watch and groaned in frustration; he really just wanted his bed right now. "Oh, it's Christmas by the way; we worked through till Christmas. Great. Shouldn't there be a party bordering on the lines of insanity right now going on behind these doors?"

"Oh you'd be surprise, Merlin." Arthur's warm smile was hidden as he turned the door knob. His face was calm and composed by the time he turned around to face Merlin and held the door open for him. "You first," Was all he said.

"Please tell me this isn't another silly-string attack plan's Arthur, I'm really too tired for this right— Oh." Merlin had his eyes partially closed as he walked into the dimly lit apartment but when he caught sight of humongous Christmas tree next to the staircase his eyes grew wide. The only lights were those emanating from the tree. They were golden yellow and reflected brilliantly off the large red orbs that bobbed up and down on the branches. The fresh scent of pine and the warmth from the fireplace filled the apartment like a loving hug. The four stockings that hung above the fireplace made Merlin laugh fondly and reminded him almost too much of home. Lance and Gwaine stood beside the tree, next to the stairs, smiling.

"Well? What do you think?" Lance spread his arms out and Gwaine bounced happily on his toes. Merlin turned around to see Arthur with a smile matching those of his two friends. He knew then why Arthur had kept him at the office so late.

"You wanker! There I was, sitting at that desk for sixteen hours, wondering what the hell kind of prat makes his assistant work on Christmas Eve  _and_ early Christmas morning when all along you lot have been planning this? You suck like a bloody bucket of ticks! You  _all_ suck!" During the duration of his rant he had flung off his coat, kicked off his shoes, climbed over the couch, and was now chugging down a warm cup of hot chocolate. He let out a satisfied hum as his set the cup back down.

"So I take it you don't like it." Arthur crossed his arms by the door with a solemn look on his face. "Alright, let's tear it all down then." He waved a dismissive hand and Lance and Gwaine nodded seriously. Lance moved to unplug the lights and Gwaine went to tear down the stockings but one shocked, puppy-eyed look from Merlin made them collapse in a fit of laughter. After a moment, Merlin couldn't help but laugh himself and soon enough, the whole apartment was filled with the joyous laughter of four flatmates and best friends.

When they had all settled in and were able to sit up properly on their own, Merlin spoke up. "I can't believe you guys did all this for me, I don't know what to say."

"A thank you would be nice, do you have any idea how long it took to string those lights? I think I'll have battle scars straight through till Easter." Gwaine examined his hands with a furrowed brow. Lance chuckled.

"It's the least we could do Merlin, after all you've done for us. If it weren't for you, I never would have met Gwen."

"If it weren't for your help, I never would've scored those Playboy twins." The model gave him a wink and then a more serious smile. "And also, if it weren't for you, I'd probably still be jumping into bed first and asking for ID later."

The four of them all winced at the memory.

"If it weren't for you, I'd still have a bumbling, clumsy, needy, idiot, good for nothing assistant." After a moment's pause, Arthur frowned. "Oh wait…" The boys erupted in laughter once more as Merlin whipped a pillow at the blond. Lance was first to recover this time.

"What we're trying to say, Merlin, is that it's been almost a year since you've moved in with us and thanks to you our lives have changed for the better. You've taught us all a little something about humility and you're truly one of the family now."

Gwaine, who had somehow wiggled next to Merlin, patted the boy on the shoulder. "Merry Christmas lad."

"Now don't go crying like a girl now  _Mer_ lin." Arthur joked. Merlin was so full of emotion he let that pass.

"You guys, this is so amazing. Thank you so much." He meant every word.

There was a tranquil pause in the room, with each of them reflecting on the year that had gone by. They were their own little family now, there was no truer way to describe them, and it was so much more than Merlin had ever hoped for when he first moved to this large, lonely city. Arthur was the first to begin fidgeting.

"Well enough of this sitting around business, open your damn presents already!"


End file.
